Fleeting Moment
by Dreams of Faith
Summary: His crimson eyes flared open and there before him she stood. Gold clashed with red as disbelief reflected on both their faces. Elaine took a timid step forward, her frail hand outstretched. "Ban, is it really you?" she breathed. (A bittersweet, two-part story that came to me a few months ago & decided to finish. Second part rated M for sexual content.) Ban/Elaine pairing
1. Part 1

Fleeting Moment

Part 1

A low sigh left the chapped lips of Ban. He gazed listlessly into the darkness of his cell. For some reason Holy Knight Jude had not tortured him today. Now all he could do was wait for the young Page Alfred to bring him his single meal.

Time changed once the threat of death no longer held sway over a person. Moments now seemed to stretch out into infinity without an end in sight. Ban felt the weight of every second of his now immortal existence at the cost of Elaine's life. He should have met his end instead of a soul as pure and beautiful as hers. He had been a simple bandit who did not truly have a place in this world until his chance meeting with her. Now she was gone.

Her passing left an ache in his heart that grew each passing day. Self-loathing and regret became his constant companions; his sin in not saving her ever tormenting his soul. It had seemed almost fate when he accidentally stumbled across a group of Holy Knights from the stronghold of Baste. As he eyed the group surrounding him, a moment of clarity pierced the fog of his anguish. He could never fully atone for his transgressions, but he could allow these Knights his capture and suffer at their hands.

They dragged him away, sealing him in the lowest and darkest of dungeons. Holy Knight Jude personally presided over the spiking of his limbs and the gagging of his mouth. The Knight seemed to relish the muffled cries of pain from Ban's mangled body as he drove the spikes through layers of skin, muscles, and sinew. However, Jude's enjoyment of torturing the Fox Sin did not nearly encompass the ecstasy Ban felt as pain coursed through the fiber of his being. Every cell and nerve flared alive with indescribable pain, momentarily easing his afflicted soul. Ban's days became a blur as the Knights implemented various tortures daily. From the flogging of his back with a Cat-O-Nine whips to the stabbing of needles under his finger and toenails, he welcomed the suffering.

Regrettably, like a drug addict acclimating to his dose over time, the pain no longer kept his inner demons at bay. Now it seemed only sleep gave him some respite unless he dreamed. Ban's head perked up lightly at the sounds of the heavy, metal door unlocking. Page Alfred timidly walked into his cell, balancing a tray of water and stale bread in his hands. He came to the right side of Ban's impaled form and carefully removed the gag.

Ban licked his dry lips as he waited for Alfred to bring him the glass of water. Carefully Alfred tilted the cup and Ban greedily drank.

"Thanks man. Some days I swear this gag isn't leather, but actually cotton in my mouth," Ban said while giving the young boy an easy smile. Alfred didn't say anything, instead reaching for the old bread. Ban knew the kid was shy and probably scared half to death to be taking care of one of the Sins thus he never spoke.

Ban chewed thoughtfully on the somewhat moldy loaf, his blood red eyes giving the young Page a through look over. The sleeves of his green tunic were rolled up higher than usual causing Ban to notice dark and blue bruising on the thin forearms.

"You should probably brush up on your fighting skills kid." Ban nodded towards the blemished limbs. Alfred gasped, momentarily dropping the loaf of bread he was feeding Ban to tug his sleeves down his arms.

"Sorry," Alfred whispered, blue eyes flashing with embarrassment as he tried to clean off the bread. Ban almost choked on his current mouthful at hearing the young boy's voice for the first time.

"Don't sweat it. I doubt dropping it will make it any worse. Probably a little dirt will give it some flavor," Ban laughed. Alfred cracked the smallest of smiles.

"Everyone says what a horrible, evil man you are and you deserve to suffer in the seven pits of hell, but you seem nice," Alfred said, his soft voice holding a hint of curiosity. Ban shrugged or as much as his restraints allowed him.

"People can say what they want, I don't really care."

Alfred regarded him thoughtfully as he fed him the rest of the bread. He then reached for the discarded gag, hesitancy flittering across his young face.

"I'm sorry to do this to you."

"It doesn't bother me; I'm already missing the flavor of stale leather," Ban teased before his voice took on a slightly serious tone. "Take care of yourself kid and don't let others push you around," he added before opening his mouth. Alfred inserted the gag, carefully adjusting the straps.

"It was nice talking with you Mr. Ban," Alfred said as he hurriedly gathered his things. Then he was gone and Ban was alone with his thoughts and tortured memories. He dozed on the edge of sleep, the pain in his bloody limbs causing just enough discomfort to keep him awake. The voices of the two guards outside his door he sarcastically named Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum caught his attention. The pair mostly talked of inane topics like which Holy Knight was stronger and had better armor. Yet, today there conversation took on an interesting turn.

"So it's called a pain tithe and it can bring back the dead?" Tweedle Dee asked skeptically.

"Well yes and no. See you offer your pain tithe to the Goddess and she supposedly brings back whichever dead person you are dying to see for one night. Haha get it dying," Tweedle Dum replied. Ban rolled his eyes at the poorly construed pun.

"So you have to suffer to get to see your long lost person and only for a night. Sounds like a rotten deal if you ask me," Tweedle Dee retorted.

"You wouldn't see me doing it that's for sure; plenty of other fish in the sea. Now how about that jousting tournament last Friday? Holy Knight Ruin was in top form!" Tweedle Dum rabbled on. Ban tuned them out, his mind racing at the possibility of what he overheard. A spark of hope began to burn in his heart and his eyes flared with renewed purpose. He needed more answers.

Alfred set down the tray of bread and water, removing Ban's gag. Ban moved his jaw before quickly gulping the water. He noticed Alfred was sporting a black eye. He nodded to the youth's face.

"What happened this time?"

"I spoke out of turn to Squire Francis," Alfred replied quietly though his blue eyes flashed a small measure of defiance. Ban grinned widely.

"I'm glad to see your getting some fighting spirit kid. If you ever want me to, I can show you a thing or two about combat."

Alfred smiled slightly.

"Thanks Mr. Ban. Maybe one day I will." It quiet for several moments as Ban ate his meager meal, wondering when he should ask his request.

"I do have a small favor to ask. Could you find out any information on a pain tithe to the goddess?" Ban asked. Alfred gave him a curious look.

"I can try, but I make no promises," Alfred replied as he fed the Fox Sin.

"No worries. I appreciate you at least trying."

Ban took the last bite of the bread, excitement building in him. If there was even the slightest possibility to see Elaine again, he would take it. A week passed before Alfred had any news.

"You have to submit yourself to some kind of physical suffering for a year," Alfred began, his tone conspiratorially.

"Got that covered." Ban grinned.

"After your suffering, you need to utter the words, 'Goddess, I offer my suffering and anguish to you. Take my sacrifice of pain and transform it. Take my blood and give me that which I desire most to see once more.' After a year from the day you began your suffering and plea, you must write in blood the Latin phrase 'Dea dolor decimas obtulerunt integrum' while feeling the strongest emotion and memory you possess to conjure your loved one's form," Alfred finished. Ban let out a rush of air, his red eyes gleaming in the darkened cell.

"Thanks Alfred. You did great. I owe you more than you know," Ban said sincerely, almost toying with the idea of ripping out the spikes impaling him to give the Page a hug. _Probably would scare him half out of his mind if I did._

"You're welcome. You've always been nice to me so I wanted to do something nice for you," Alfred blushed, toying with a corner of his faded tunic. "If I may be so bold, who did you lose sir?"

"Her name was Elaine," Ban said softly, "and she was the most beautiful, pure creature I ever met. She gave her life to save mine."

"I hope you can see her once more." Alfred put a small hand on Ban's broad shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze.

"I will," Ban vowed.


	2. Part 2

I am a bit nervous with this chapter. It's my first time venturing into creating a love scene. I tried to make it tasteful and not too explicit. (Still feels a little scary to post!) With most of my work I typically stay in the T ratings, but I have been thinking of pushing out of my comfort zone. I started this a few months back, but then let it sit on my laptop. I had a couple days off of work because of the 4th of July holiday so I decided to finish it and test out my love writing ability between a pair of characters I really like and find so tragic. Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read my work and I hope you enjoy!

 **Fleeting Moment**

 **Part 2**

Ban did everything in his power to provoke the Holy Knights. The greater the torture, the more eager he became. The Holy Knights gladly obliged his increased masochistic desires though some considered it downright bizarre. Holy Knight Friesia swore the Greed Sin was muttering some crazy oath under his breath after every punishing session.

Ban tracked the days with increasing furor and trepidation. He had absolutely no clue if this crazy scheme would even work. However, he had nothing to lose thus he poured every bit of his spilled blood into his pleas. Finally, the long awaited night approached. Ban was practically quivering with nervous tension, his muscles coiled tight.

"It's tonight, isn't it?" Alfred queried.

"Yeah, sure is." Ban leaned his head back against the cold stone wall of his prison, trying to have it cool his feverish brain. He started as he felt something wet and frothy touch his cheek. Shock was evident on his face as Alfred applied more shaving cream before pulling out a razor. He carefully shaved the unkempt, full beard Ban was currently sporting.

"Can't having you looking like some vagabond when you see your lady again," Alfred supplied with a soft smile.

"You really are something else," Ban replied, gratitude in his tone. He had completely forgotten about his appearance. Alfred trimmed his unruly hair as well until Ban looked like his former, handsome bandit self.

"I don't know you plan to write the blood phrase while you're still in chains?" Alfred said with a slight frown. Ban chuckled.

"Don't you worry, I've got my ways."

Alfred just shook his head, probably thinking he was delusional if he planned to break free which is exactly what Ban had in mind. Alfred gathered his things, purposely leaving Ban's gag off. He most likely would be punished for his rebellious actions, but for once Alfred didn't care. It felt good to help someone else try to achieve something they longed for.

"Thank you Alfred," Ban said. Alfred gave him a wave and grin and then he was gone. Ban wasted no time. With inhuman strength, he wretched his impaled body from the wall, taking the massive spikes with him. He quickly ripped the spikes from his body and tossed them to the side.

With shaking fingers, he wrote the phrase with his rapidly drying blood. He stepped back, heart hammering in his immortal chest. Suddenly a blinding light exploded in the cell, a great, glowing horn appearing in the center of the room.

"Ban, Fox Sin of Greed, I have heard your pleas and received your offering of blood," the Goddess spoke, her voice deep and ancient. "You will have until daybreak with your beloved. That is all the time your suffering has bought. Use it wisely."

"I shall Goddess. Thank you for accepting my sacrifice," Ban said solemnly. The Goddess disappeared and Ban closed his eyes. He could see her delicate body in his mind's eye, blond hair gently flowing in the morning breeze, golden eyes staring deeply into his…

His crimson eyes flared open and there before him she stood. Gold clashed with red as disbelief reflected on both their faces. Elaine took a timid step forward, her frail hand outstretched.

"Ban, is it really you?" she breathed. Suddenly she was swept off her feet and gathered into Ban's powerful arms. Tears streaming down her face, she buried her head in his muscular chest.

"Elaine, you're back," Ban said shakily, tears threatening to spill from his own eyes. She lifted her head at the sound of his voice, a radiant smile spreading across her angelic face.

Ban sank to the ground, Elaine carefully nestled in his embrace. Her hand shyly reached up to stroke his face, marveling to see once more the bandit and hero she fell in love with.

"I've missed you so much," she murmured.

"As have I," Ban replied, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers.

"It's a miracle to be in your arms. How am I even here? Where is here anyway?" she asked, confusion flittering across her face as she took in the dismal surroundings of Ban's cell.

"Well it's kinda of long story," Ban said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "I was framed for something I didn't do, then captured by Holy Knights, and brought to the stronghold Baste. I discovered something called a pain tithe and used my blood to beseech the Goddess to let me see you again."

"You foolish man, always getting into trouble." Elaine shook her though she couldn't help, but smile. "I guess some things never change."

"No, they don't," Ban smirked. His hand threaded through her silken locks until he grasped the base of her neck. Ever so gently he pulled her closer until his lips met hers in a chaste kiss. He deepened the kiss, greedily absorbing her sighs as his lips devoured hers. He was surprised as Elaine broke the kiss. Her eyes gleamed a brilliant gold in the darkness and Ban felt his desire for her burn even hotter. His surprise continued as Elaine gently pushed him to the ground so she was straddling his taunt midsection.

Elaine leaned down, licking her lips as she gazed at the bandit who had stolen her heart. She did not know how long they had, but she intended on making the most of this fleeting moment. She trailed kisses along the column of his exposed throat, inhaling deeply his masculine scent. She shyly nipped at the junction between Ban's neck and collarbone, eliciting a throaty growl from the man below her. Suddenly Elaine found herself on the ground with Ban on top, pressing his muscular form into her softer one. An unreadable expression flittered across his face as he gazed down on his beautiful woman. He appeared to be deliberating within himself and Elaine felt her curiosity build. He took a deep breath, shoving his nerves aside.

"Elaine, I've never been very good with humans or saying what's on my mind, but I need you to know…I love you," Ban confessed, drawing her small hand to press against his thundering heart. Elaine sucked in a breath, tears once more swimming in her eyes at his admission.

"You stole my heart Ban," Elaine replied softly, "but gave me everything in return. I never thought I would find love, yet here you are. I love you and will always no matter what happens." Ban's face broke into a wide grin.

"You have no idea how incredibly happy that makes me to hear you say that nor how desirable you are to me," he said huskily, his tone sending shivers down her spine.

"Then tonight show me," Elaine said shyly, her face turning a lovely shade of red. Ban swallowed thickly, momentarily stunned by her request.

"You truly want this?" he asked, crimson eyes searching hers. She nodded, though nervous. Ban sat up gathering her in his arms and settling her on his lap once more, his lips tenderly kissing her pale throat.

"Thank you Elaine," he murmured, "and I will make sure you feel nothing, but pleasure." Ever so slowly his fingers came to the back of her white dress, slowly unzipping the garment. Elaine felt the cold night air kiss her back as Ban delicately removed her dress, baring her nude body to his heated gaze. She felt embarrassed being so utterly exposed to him and her arms automatically went to cover her breasts, but Ban stopped her.

"You're perfect," he said tenderly, his right hand coming to cup her breast, thumb gently stroking the little bud until it hardened under his caress. Elaine let out a soft moan as pleasure stabbed deep in her core at Ban's ministrations. His mouth replaced his hand as he suckled on the sensitive nub causing her to moan louder. His hand now trailed down her side, past the flare of her hip, until he reached her most intimate place.

Thumb stroking her hidden pearl, he carefully inserted one, long finger into her entrance, groaning as her heat and wetness enveloped his digit. He moved his face from his breast to stare at her face as her pleasure built.

Elaine trembled, her mind going blank as her whole body wound tight in preparation for something. Ban added another finger, pumping slowly in and out while his strokes increased in speed. Suddenly, she cried out as her entire body seized and released, pure ecstasy overtaking her.

Ban was beyond hard as he felt her inner walls clamp down on his fingers, her cries of satisfaction filling his ears. Pride welled up in his chest, knowing he was the one to bring her to this blissful state. She slumped forward against his body, taking in swallow breaths. Ban extracted his fingers and for the first time she felt strangely empty. Ban kissed the top of her head before gently laying her atop her discarded dress. He stood, quickly shedding his pants and freeing his now painful arousal.

Elaine watched him undress, eyes widening as she took in his male form. Hard, rippling pectorals transitioned to define abs before her eyes settled on his large, jutting member. She felt slight trepidation, but pushed the fear aside. If his fingers could make her feel so good, having him inside her probably would feel incredible.

Ban slowly crawled atop her body, nuzzling the side of neck. Elaine's hips bucked on reflex when she felt his hardened length pressing against her belly.

"Are you ready for me to continue?" Ban asked, kissing her lips.

"Yes," Elaine replied breathlessly. Ban took himself in hand and pressed against her entrance. He groaned as her inviting heat and wetness engulfed him. Elaine felt her body stretching to accommodate him. She was pleasantly surprised she didn't feel pain and surmised her recent orgasm relaxed her enough to accept Ban's intrusion. She felt indescribable joy as they came together in the most intimate of unions between man and woman.

Ban paused a moment, savoring the exquisite sensation of being joined to the woman he loved. Slowly he pulled out before penetrating her once more, setting a comfortable rhythm. In time, Elaine began to match his thrusts, pleasure building as Ban reached a place deep within her. His speed increased as her moans became louder, her inner walls spasming around him. With a loud cry she came a second time, muscles clenching onto Ban's length, causing him to release with mighty groan. They lay still for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Ban carefully sat up drawing Elaine with him to lean against his prison wall. She smiled, listening to the gentle thudding of his heart while he caressed her back.

"I never knew it could be so wonderful," she said, eyes wide and radiant.

"I'm glad to hear because it felt amazing for me too," Ban replied.

Elaine wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him fiercely and wishing she could hold onto this moment forever. The afterlife cast her adrift in a sea of loneliness; being with him made her desire to stay all the more painful. Why did fate constantly mock and seek to separate them? She noticed her body began to feel strange and fear crawled up her spine as realization set it. She gasped and Ban's eyes widen in horror as Elaine started to fade.

"I don't want to leave you," she whimpered, desperately clutching him.

"Not yet!" he shouted, vainly trying to hold onto her disappearing body. Her golden eyes turned to look at him, trying to memorize his face.

"Thank you Ban. I am glad for the moment we had together," she said, translucent fingers reaching to cup his face. "I love you," she whispered and she was gone.

"No," Ban screamed. He slammed his fists into the stone floor, turning it into pile of rubble. Tears streamed down his face as he relieved the loss of Elaine yet again. Sorrow overwhelmed him until he felt completely hollowed out inside. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a small lock of blond hair. On trembling limbs, he crawled over and grasped the golden strands in the palm of his hand. Red eyes blazing, he stood and a fierce resolve returned to his battered soul.

"Elaine, no matter what it takes, I vow I will steal you back from death. I will not rest until you are mine."

The End


End file.
